Ketularan Yaoi
by Afra-chan D. Rueyuzaki
Summary: "Engh, Sa-Sasuke! Hentikan!" / "Khukhukhu… Nikmati saja, dobe!" / Naruto dikejutkan kabar oleh Kiba bahwa chakra Sasuke berada disekitar Negara Hi, tepatnya di Konoha! Naruto, beserta Pakkun (?) segera bertindak dan mengejar chakra itu. Namun, saat mereka bertemu –Sasuke dan Naruto- bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? *Bad summary* "


**Ketularan Yaoi**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ketularan Yaoi **** Afra-chan Always SasoDei**

**Rated : T+ -Warning! Agak M lho-**

**Genre : Humor, romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, garing, semi AU, semi OOC, romance kurang terasa, bahasa dan ejaan kurang sempurna, de el el.**

^^Happy Reading! RnR, please?^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah~"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan iris blue sapphire secerah langit, tampak menghela nafas berat. Diliriknya dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk setinggi gunung (?) yang menantinya.

"Kapan dokumen-dokumen berengse- ah, kapan ini akan berakhir?" Keluh pemuda itu kesal. Meskipun begitu, ia tak dapat sembarangan berkata mengingat jabatan yang dijabatnya kini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kriet... Brak

"Naruto!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat dihadapannya seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik pada wajahnya sebaya dengannya –Naruto- dengan seragam _Jounin_ lengkap bersama seekor anjing besar putih disampingnya. Sang pemuda dengan jabatan _Hokage _tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kiba, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan-bawa-Akamaru-kesini-dan-ketuk-pintu-sebelum-masuk!" Tegur Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimat.

"Tapi, ini penting dan- "

"Ya, ya. Ada apa?" Potong Naruto yang merasa bosan dengan alasan rekannya yang satu ini.

"Aku merasakan _chakra _Sasuke disekitar Konoha." Terang Kiba dengan serius.

"Guk, guk!" Akamaru pun menimpali, seolah membenarkan kata-kata majikannya barusan.

Mata Naruto membulat. Ia terdiam untuk memproses kalimat tersebut.

BRAK

"Sa-Sasuke disini?!" Pekik _hokage _muda itu setengah tak percaya. Ialah pelaku dari tragedi (?)

penggebrakkan meja, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang –amat- mengganggu.

"Karena itu aku memberitahumu." Balas Kiba sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia merasa kesal karena sejak awal, Naruto telah meremehkan ucapan-ucapannya.

"Kiba, beritahu aku di- "

"Maaf, Naruto! Tugasku bukan untuk melayanimu. Meskipun kau _Hokage_ sekarang, sayangnya misi-ku kali ini menumpuk! Waktuku habis, aku harus pergi." Pamit Kiba yang saat itu menjabat sebagai guru akademi di Konohagakure. Sepertinya, majikan Akamaru itu masih _ngambek _karena teguran Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi, Ki- "

BRAK

"Ba..."

Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruang khusus _Hokage _itu telah dibanting keras oleh pemuda bermarga 'Inuzuka' tersebut. Naruto hanya terus mengumpat karena sikap rekannya yang merupakan maniak anjing (?) itu. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas berat kembali.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa meminta bantuan Kakashi-sensei, eh, jangan! Pakkun saja!" pikirnya senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Pakkun? Untuk apa?"

Seorang pria bersurai silver dengan mata kirinya terhalang ikat kepala yang tengah asyik membaca novel _'Icha Icha Paradise' _, mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda heran. Ia melirik sekilas murid didiknya itu.

"Hehehe... Untuk misi, yah untuk misi penting-ttebayo.. Hehehe." Ucapnya beralasan. Ia menggaruk pelan pipi _tan-_nya yang berhiaskan tiga garis horizontal dengan gugup. Sang guru memincingkan matanya. Mencoba mengungkap sesuatu dari iris sapphire Naruto.

"Yare... Yare.." Kakashi menyerah. Ia membentuk beberapa segel tangan. Tak lama kemudian, asap mengepul diudara, menutupi rupa dari 'sesuatu' yang di panggil Kakashi.

"Yo!"Seekor anjing dengan ras Bulldog dengan ekspresi malas yang hampir menjadi ciri khasnya, mengangkat sebelah kaki kiri depannya.

"Yatta! Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!" Sorak Naruto dengan sumringah.

"Ayo, Pakkun!" Teriak Naruto yang telah berlari meninggalkan si guru dan _kuchiyose _itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Si anjing pun ikut berlari mengejar Naruto. Sementara itu, Kakashi hanya _sweatdrop_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Dasar!" batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ssstt, Pakkun! Ayo lakukan!"

Cip cip cip

Kicauan merdu burung-burung kecil terdengar menggema diangkasa, menunjukan bahwa hari menjelang pagi. Namun, semua penduduk Konohagakure masih asyik dengan alam mimpinya. Samar-samar, tampak dua buah bayangan yang terlihat seperti tengah berbisik pada kegelapan yang belum sepenuhnya diterangi sang mentari.

"Ayo!"

"Kenapa harus aku, Naruto? Ini merepotkan." Salah satu dari bayangan itu –yang lebih kecil- berlari sambil terus mengendus-endus tanah disekitarnya.

"Ketemu!" Gumamnya dengan mantab.

**TBC**

**A/N : Hello, minna-san! ^0^  
Aku author baru di *gak ada yang nanya* x'D**

**Gomennasai sebelumnya, fic ini –amat gaje dan abal, masih newbie sih =="**

**Dan juga, judulnya gak nyambung banget T_T**

**Akhir kata, Review please? Flame juga boleh x'D**


End file.
